


"Hey Stephen"

by RomanogersLove



Series: How Did Mommy and Daddy Meet? [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, James Rogers is real and still four in this fic, inspired kinda by a tumblr post and our real life Swiftie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersLove/pseuds/RomanogersLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James again wonders how his mom and dad met, and who better to ask than his dear Uncle Clint? This one is for all the Swifties out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey Stephen"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos for those who get the very weird crackship.

It was a normal Saturday night in the Rogers home. Natasha and Steve were out for a date night. This meant that James obviously needed to be watched, and who better than his dearest Uncle Clint? Of course Clint didn't mind since he loves James, plus, getting Steve and Nat to agree to a night off is nearly impossible. Luckily, Clint knows best and if he can convince Nat then Steve would have to go through with it.

 

James was watching _The Little Mermaid_ , one of his dad’s favorites, when a commercial for Apple Music featuring Taylor Swift interrupted the movie. After watching Taylor dance around the screen, James turned towards his uncle and asked, “Uncle Clint, how did Mommy and Daddy meet?”

Clint smiled, after seeing that commercial he knew exactly what to say, “well kiddo, I'll tell you, but first you gotta clean up your army figures.”

James immediately got up and started to clear away his mess by putting them in the toy bin as he was eager to hear the story. Clint took this opportunity to open Nat’s laptop and play her most recently played songs, which was the _1989_ album by Taylor Swift. “Welcome to New York” starts playing as Clint makes his way back to the couch where James was already sitting.

Hearing the song, James smiles, “Mommy listened to this song today.”

“She sure did, and guess what, James? This was how your mom and dad met. With my help, of course.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Speak Now_ was just released a few months ago and the song “Mine” was all over the radio. By some miracle, Natasha had managed to avoid hearing the single and just any Taylor Swift song in general. Well, that is until her best friend Clint walked into her room and practically threw the CD in her face.

“What the heck Clint? What's this?”

Clint shrugs, “it's a CD. Dany and I had a fallout and she stole my earphones, so to be fair I took her favorite CD.”

“And you thought to bring it here to throw it at me?”

“Well that wasn't my intention, but I figured since you listen to different music you might want it. I know _I_ don't want anything to do with it.”

Nat examines the CD and scrunches up her face, “Taylor Swift? You're giving me a Taylor Swift CD?”

“Hey, don't knock it till you try it. She's been getting super popular lately. You might like it.”

Natasha scoffs, “yeah right. She's definitely not my type of music.”

She throws the CD back at Clint who catches it before it hits him in the face. He opens the case and puts the CD into her music player.

“What are you doing?”

“Shh. I might as well listen to it since I have it.”

“Well don't listen to it in my room.”

Too late. The first song was already playing; it was “Mine”. From the first note, Natasha was intrigued, and by the time the chorus hit, she knew she loved this song.

This continued for the rest of the album, and since the album was the deluxe edition, they got to listen to the three bonus tracks. After the whole album played, Clint got up to take the CD out when Nat stops him, “what are you doing?”

Clint looks back at her confused, “taking the disc out. We're done with it and I don't need to torture you anymore with it so I thought I'd have some mercy and take the CD back.”

“No.” she says a little too quickly.

She clears her throat before trying again, “I mean, you said you were giving it to me, so leave it in there.”

Clint smirks at this, “you like this crap don't you? I knew it!”

Natasha stands up from her bed, “you know nothing, Hawkeye.”

She snatches the CD right out of his hands and places it on her desk.

Clint just smiles, “alright, you're right. I did come here to give that to you.”

He starts to leave the room before pausing by the entrance, “is it too early to start calling you a Swiftie?”

For that he got a pillow thrown at him. Clint just laughed while Natasha put the CD back in to play it again.

 

A couple weeks later, Natasha is sitting inside a coffee shop waiting for Clint to show up. He's late, again, but she's used to it by this point. It's okay though, since the cafe was playing “Ours” by Taylor Swift. It was just getting to the last line when she begins to sing along to it. To her surprise, she hears another voice singing along with her “the stakes are high, the water's rough  
but this love is ours.”

She looks up to find the stranger who was singing along with her when she sees him. He was tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, and very much not the kind of guy one would expect to listen to Taylor Swift. Then again, she wasn't the kind of girl to listen to her either. They make eye contact and he smiles. She can't help but smile back at him and decides to get up to take the empty seat opposite of him. She sits down and he immediately straightens up, “hi, I'm Steve.”

Hearing the name, she smiles, “ _Hey Stephen_ , I'm Natasha.” He caught the reference and smiled.

She starts again, “so… You listen to Taylor Swift?”

He blushes, “yeah, I do. Definitely a fan. You too?”

The door opens and Clint finally walks in. He sees her with the stranger the same time Natasha sees him and turns back to the fellow Swiftie, “I am now.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Clint was done with the story, “How You Get the Girl” was playing.

“Is that why Mommy and Daddy are out at a Taylor Swift concert?”

Clint smiles and messes his hair up, “that's exactly why. I was the one who got them the tickets. Although, I still haven't topped what your dad did when he proposed. That's a story for another time though.”

James pouts upon hearing this.

Clint chuckles, “I'll tell you this much, it was a love story and your mom just said yes.”


End file.
